25 days of Eggnog!
by mutated-ducks-rule
Summary: Ever wonder what the animals of the Central Park Zoo think of Christmas? Well, you can wonder no longer! Collections of poems. Contains Skilene, Koris, Roll, & Cuvate... or Cupid the reindeer and Private.  I'll try to update every day XD
1. Chapter 1

**This, of course, is a holiday special! It consists of 24 animals' thoughts and feelings about Christmas. In order you'll be reading…**

**1: Roger**

**2: Max**

**3: Leonard**

**4: Burt**

**5: Bada & Bing (I don't know much about them)**

**6: Alice**

**7: The Rat King**

**8: Eggy**

**9: Stacy**

**10: Becky**

**11: Hans**

**12: Kitka**

**13: Phil**

**14: Mason**

**15: Dr. Blowhole**

**16: Mort**

**17: Julian**

**18: Maurice**

**19: Kowalski**

**20: Doris**

**21: Private**

**22: Skipper**

**23: Marlene**

**24: Rico**

**25: A party with Santa & co!**

**Wait! Did you know that male reindeer grow their antlers in the summer, but lose them in the winter! Yet the female reindeer grow their horns in the winter and lose them in summer! Just keep that in mind…**

**P.S. Let me know what you think of the concept. (of the story)**


	2. Day 1 Roger!

**Okay, everyone! I have forced myself to type this! Because I kinda completely forgot about this story... so I'm doing it this year! MAJOR huggies to TMNT Redneck, who convinced me to actually write it! You rock!**

…**..**

Roger began to shiver

Some cards he had to deliver

To Bada, Bing, even the lemurs

Maybe some to Pinky and Joey (who had a fever)

And plenty more!

Of course he'd use supplies galore!

Scissors, glue, and paper were just what he needed!

The exact supplies for which he always pleaded

Because when he was a hatching, Mother always said...

Making cards is as important as being fed.

_Too bad I can't write to them _Roger thought.

He missed the all, even his brother... not!

Though he did wish to tell them one thing...

Remember to drink plenty of Eggnog and sing!

…..

***dies of terrible-ness***


	3. Day 2 Max Mooncat!

Normally, most people would have cringed at the sight of the dark, cold alley.

But Max the Moon cat?

Well... he loved the place!

He treated it the same way a person would their home.

Every year, he would decorate it best as he could for Christmas, hoping to show off his joyfulness.

In fact, he was readying the area for the holiday now!

Max was just finishing scattering holly everywhere, when he went to go get the tinsel.

Dashing up to the giant dumpster smack in the middle of the alley-way,

he crawled underneath and grabbed his secret stash.

Sliding the box towards him, he went to pick up a strand.

Wait... What was this on top? A piece of paper?

Confused, Max unfolded the white sheet.

It was his 'Countdown to Christmas' calender!

The month of December was all written down until the 25th.

Max stared in surprise.

23 more days until Christmas? How could this be?

A devious grin crept upon Max's face.

Surely weekends wouldn't count, right?

He crossed out the dates with a big, red marker.

That'd be 16 days then...

Of course, Max would have to exclude his birthday on the 8th ...

And odd numbers! How Max hated odd numbers! They shouldn't be included in Christmas!

Quickly, Max took the marker to the eliminated days.

With a satisfied look, Max realized...

There were only six days till Christmas!

…**..**

**Uh... well, Max supposedly found his 'Count-down to Christmas' calendar. Guess he was so excited, he didn't count numerous days, seeing as how he either didn't think they belonged there or didn't like them! Oh! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	4. Day 3  Leonard!

Leonard shivered in the high branches of the eucalyptus tree.

Out of all months, December had to be his least favorite.

It was just so cold!

Leonard didn't even care if anyone called him a Scrooge.

All that mattered to him was the fact that he was warm.

From his vantage point, Leonard could barely make out the figures playing in the park.

Scowling, he turned away from them.

How any animal could stand it out there in this weather was a mystery to him.

Leonard was originally from Texas- or the normal state as he liked to call it.

Back there, the word 'cold' was non-existent.

Unlike New York, where it was always freezing this time of year.

Disgusted, the koala hugged the tree.

At least Alice hadn't moved him to the indoor habitat yet.

Leonard hated the place even more than the cold!

For some odd reason, it always smelled of-

Leonard stiffened.

T-there was white stuff falling from the sky!

Entranced, he watched as the fluffy flakes hovered down towards the ground.

"_What's this? What's this?" _he murmured.

"_There's color everywhere._

_What's this?_

_There's white things in the air."_

Eyes wide, he leaned away from the branch.

"_What's this? _

_I can't believe my eyes."_

Leonard shook his head fiercely, trying in vain to get rid of the falling, white specks.

"_I must be dreaming."_

He slid down to the lowest branch, a good couple feet from the ground.

"_Wake up, Leo, this isn't fair!"_

And it wasn't! It was creepy and unrealistic!

_"What's this?"_

Leonard froze.

Was he singing a 'Night Before Christmas' song?

He didn't even like that movie!

It gave him nightmares for weeks!

Things falling from the sky,

singing lyrics to a unknown song,

and the sound of children in the park screaming must have been too much for Leonard.

Because next thing you know, the poor fellow is in a heap...

On the ground... knocked senseless.

…**..**

**I couldn't help it! The song fitted him so well! **


	5. Day 4 Burt!

Here Burt was,

Sleeping away like no today.

When all of the sudden, he woke with a start.

Eyes open wide, he searched all around,

Until he found the source of the sound.

In front of the once-sleeping pachyderm,

was a posse of four penguins.

They stood on the brick divider between Burt and the outside, appearing almost sheepish.

"Hello," Burt said with a yawn.

He blinked slowly, confused with what he saw.

Right next to the penguins, were several cartons of eggnog.

Clearly confuzzled, he turned to the group.

"Tell me," he urged. "Is there a reason for this?"

Skipper scowled. "Of course there is!"

He nodded at Kowalski, signaling for him to play his part.

"Okay Burt," Kowalski started.

"We're going to need your habitat for Operation N.O.G.

Long story short, we st-borrowed Alice's secret Eggnog stash and need a place to put it." he explained.

Looking thoughtful, Burt replied: "Alright... but it comes with a price."

The penguins groaned.

"Fine," Skipper muttered. "What will it be?"

Burt nodded at their stash of eggnog. "A glass of your finest, please."

…**..**

**Darnit! They're getting more drabble-ish! Now I know how upset you're getting... So all complaints are to be filed right after you state your unsatisfactory in a review. Go on!**


End file.
